Ovidio Urberoaga
In Egypt's sandy silence, all alone, Stands a gigantic Leg, which far off throws The only shadow that the Desert knows:— "I am great OZYMANDIAS," saith the stone, "The King of Kings; this mighty City shows "The wonders of my hand."— The City's gone,— Nought but the Leg remaining to disclose The site of this forgotten Babylon. We wonder,—and some Hunter may express Wonder like ours, when thro' the wilderness Where London stood, holding the Wolf in chace, He meets some fragment huge, and stops to guess What powerful but unrecorded race Once dwelt in that annihilated place. Official Title Mister Ovidio Saverio Galder Urberoaga, Unconquered Lord, Senator and Technologist, Regent of Derby and Kirby; Childe of Aurea Blanca de Batista, Transcendant Sable Dragon, Adept of the Burning Empire, childe of Margueritte d'Comtois, Sublime Twilight Dragon, Master of the Wild and Unfettered Empire, Childe of Aaron P. Long, Remarkable Philosopher of the Wild and Bloody Imperial Curse Ovidio Urberoaga A second generation Basque with a dour attitude and a desire to maintain secrets, Ovidio is a proud but polite man who will speak formally with any member of any covenant or clan, regardless of his opinion of them. He appears well kept, but a haggard expression always rests upon the wearied brow of a man who looks older than he should. His eyes seem to deconstruct whatever he gazes at as if every atom has an important secret that should be considered. His voice is gravelly, but not deep - the voice of a man parched, perhaps. He is quite frank with his origin and is unabashed to tell others should they ask. Yes, he was a Dragon - and he still thinks fondly of them. Yes, he is an Old Man and he is unapologetic. To his fellow Invictus, he obviously shines a better demeanor, but is quick to avoid toxicity on all accounts. Hooks Architecture: Ovidio adores architecture as an art and how the skyline itself is as a massive sculpture with thousands of artist's hands at work. The Affairs of Sheep: Ovidio is fascinated with mortal politics and governance. He keeps a close eye on the city's body politic and how it acts and interacts. Be wary, he might just talk your ear off on this issue! Metropolitan Layouts: '''Ovidio is a fan of architecture and a fan of city planning. He is a bit of an authority when it comes the machinations of the metropolis and how it is managed. He is always willing to grant insight on this - for the right price. '''Lancea What? Circle of Who?: While he will talk to and even work with the Lance and the Circle, his prices come steeper and his already small amount of mirth is held back. Carthians...: Ovidio has nothing directly against the Carthians, but having been burned by a few before, treats them suspiciously. Make new friends, but keep the old: Ovidio still has a soft spot for the Ordo Dracul. While he is not a member, he certainly respects them. Academics and the Occult: Ovidio enjoys discussing the occult and mysticism, even if he doesn't believe in much of it, he certainly is a fan of its academic merits and its pragmatic usage by Kindred. Dirty, Filthy Rumors! Silly: Ovidio has secret ties to the Golden Dawn which might explain his illogical and ridiculously unnecessary defense of the breather's claim to a territory. :* No, he's trying to compensate for a secret weakness that their mages can fix. :* No, he's trying to get on their good side so that he can gain access to that sweet, sweet library of forbidden tomes! Ambition: Ovidio may be gunning for higher status in the city and the Invictus as fast as possible. He's a Ventrue, what else do they do? * He's been attacking du Bethune for divided loyalties, hoping to snap up Primogen while there are few Invictus. How unfortunate a bunch arrived just when he opened his mouth. Serenades: He sings to the angels in Basque. For all the rest of you downtrodden souls beneath him, there's plain English. Dress Up: Ovidio was recently seen at Swamplands dressed up as a much grumpier and far older Mork, from Mork and Mindy. Rainbow suspenders and all! Eating Repeating: There's a new game in town... See how many times you can get Ovid to repeat himself in a single conversation. Current Leader: Archer (4) Scardy-Cat: '''Does Ovidio squeal like a little girl when startled? Perhaps so... '''Pigeons: Ovidio LOATHES pigeons for an entirely irrational reason. RichardEGrant-as-WalterSimeon-in-TheSnowmen.jpg|Ovidio absolutely relishes top hats and longs for their return to fashion. Rs 17-Vic-Van-Wrinkle-Richard-E-Grant.jpg|"I am most displeased." Richard E Grant.jpg|Ovidio planning the city in ways it had not planned. Richard-E-Grant.jpg|Ovidio's pose for a small article in Forbe's Magazine regarding city planning and its impacts on economics. Richard E Grant 23911 Medium.jpg|Ovidio's portrait as commissioned by a hyperrealist. Ricahrd-e-grant-films.jpg|Ovidio's ceremonial garb for perfoming the rites of the Architects of the Monolith. R-grant-sm.jpg|A rare photo of Ovidio in a chipper mood! 1 Pip RichardEGrant-810x1080.jpg|Ovidio controling the city around him through dark arts jealously guarded. Category:Invictus Category:Ventrue Category:Active PC Category:Vampire